Skyrim - Saiyuri the Dragonborn
by LadyRin999
Summary: A prequel about how it all began. Saiyuri's life is changed completely when she discovers she is the Dragonborn. According to the prophecy, she is the only one who can defeat Alduin the World-Eater. Perilous enemies and difficult decisions wait in her path—She stands between the Blades and the Greybeards. Will they help her, or will she stand alone? Rated M: Violence, sex, swearing
1. Interrupted Execution

**_The Skyrim fan fiction I should of wrote FIRST! _**

**_Well, I thought I should write a "prequel" to reveal how my Dragonborn OC's adventure was like during the dragon crisis and how she bonded with Vilkas from the Companions at the time. You can also follow this story on my tumblr URL as well: saiyurithedragonborn _**

**_I will post updates whenever I can on my free time. Anyways, enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Interrupted Execution**

I don't remember what happened. My eyes are shut closed, I must have been sleeping for a few hours. I feel that I'm sitting up, rocking motions coming from the horse carriage traveling on the road, I feel the presence of others around me. I'm not the only one here. Slowly I open my eyes, first sight is a blur, I see outlines of this male and another, the tress in the back moving as the carriage goes off somewhere unknown to me. Trying to move my hands, but they were tightly together in chains, this gave me a clue that this was a prisoner transport.

What really happened? What did I do wrong? I wish at this moment I can remember before I ended up here.

As my vision was clear, the male Nord in front of me looked at me.

"Hey, you're finally awake." He said to me.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked, even though I may not know this Nord, but he could probably know something.

"You were found trying to cross the border of Skyrim going into Cyrodiil. You were unconscious for a while, the Imperial Legion soldiers didn't know if you were a criminal or not, so they just took you in here. Don't you remember anything how you collapsed there?"

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything."

I looked around the carriage to see who else was here. Then I noticed another male Nord was much different from the other three. He had his mouth tied shut with a cloth, and wore fur armor. Wait a minute, he's familiar to me. I've heard many stories about him and his Stormcloak army for years.

"Is that Ulfric Stormcloak?" I asked.

The blond Nord nods. "Yes, our men were ambushed by Imperial soldiers during the night. I didn't expect it would end this way."

"Hey! Be quite back there!" The guard in front of the carriage shouted at us.

"What's his problem?" The Nord rolled his eyes.

The horses made it to a stop in front of wide tall gates that leads into a small town. The gates opened slowly by two of the town's guards. God's, I'm afraid. I was hoping they would let me go here. I've done nothing at all. I wish I could remember what happened.

"I could have stolen that horse, I would have been half way to Hammerfell by now." One prisoner ranted to himself.

The carriage moved through the town, small house around the trail. Some people came out of their houses to see the transported prisoners being taken to the beheading and prison. They glared at me seeing that I was the only female out of four of them that were with me. I knew none of these people here, but it was also hopeless in their eyes they didn't know me, and couldn't help me.

"Where are we?" I asked because I couldn't recognize the town we arrived in. I had never been this far into Skyrim before in my life.

"This is Helgen." The blond Nord answer.

I tried to look away, but I just kept staring at these people. One house, two children came out running to their mother outside, she held them back preventing them from going near the prisoner carriage, an over protective mother who didn't want her children to pay any attention to criminals who where going on their way to be executed. This male child, about 5 years old, stared at me, I had a feeling he wonders why I'm here. The same mother, she pulled his arm back and commanded him not to look at the woman which was me.

"No, why are we stopping?" The horse thief next to me hesitated in terror, he seemed more afraid than I was right now.

"What do you think? It's the end of the line." The Nord replied to him. He turned to me as he got up from the seat. "Let's go, wouldn't want to keep the guards waiting."

"No, they can't do this! I'm not a rebel!" The horse thief yells again.

We came to a stop near a tower. Next to the tower were other transported prisoners from the other cities. The place was swarming with guard at every corner where each prisoner's move can be seen by any of them. One wrong move in trying to escape will be deadly. Directly in front of the town was this man dressed in bloody clothes and wore a covering around his face. He went over to the grinding stone machine and began to sharpen an iron axe. He seemed like he was the executioner, and not a nice one.

"Come on, wouldn't want to keep them waiting." The Nord said to me.

One of the soldiers outside opens the gate of the carriage, and commands the five of us to step down one at a time. We were told to wait for our name on the list to be called out.

"Damn Imperial Legion loves their lists." I heard the Nord spatted.

I heard the young soldier called out Ulfric Stormcloak. He approached to the front of everyone. And then he was escorted to see the general of the Imperial Legion. He gave a small speech how he killed the High King of Skyrim and deserved a death sentence. I couldn't pay much attention to what's going on with him. There was so much on my mind right now that I was afraid what's going to happen to me. Will they let me go, or will they kill me? This is one huge misunderstanding. I've done nothing wrong. I shut my eyes again, make believe that this would go away, but it wasn't that easy. I can't even regain my memory how I ended up like this.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The Imperial guard reads off the list.

The horse thief freaks out as his name was called. "No they can't do this to me!" He screams, and runs out of the line with his arms still tied up.

The female officer calls out the archers to signal a shoot. A storm of arrows flew and hit Lokir in his body multiple times. He barely made it out and they killed him so quickly. Gods, even escaping an execution was a death sentence.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The officer yelled at the prisoners.

My heart beats fast through my chest as the line in front of me gets closer to me. The solider was calling out more of the prisoners names, checking to see it they're on the list or not. Fewer people were ending up in the execution line. More of them were taken into the prison where they'll die slowly inside four walls of little space to move around in. Finally, it came my turn.

"What is your name?" He looked at me as if he never saw me before. I don't even recognize him either, not with that helmet on.

"Saiyuri…" I waited for the guard to look for it on the list. The female officer took a while to look for it. Her expression changed.

"She's not on the list." He turns to the female guard. "What should we do with this one?"

"Forget the list, she goes to the block."

The solider nods, and turns to me. "I'm sorry prisoner."

Damn. I had no reaction at all. My hopes were gone, so was my life. I moved to the other line, stood next to that Nord male I talked to earlier. He saw me and was surprised that I was here.

"You too?" He shook his head.

"No, that wasn't fair! I wasn't on their list!" I hissed. "I should have been freed!" There's no use to arguing over it. It's all over for me.

I looked down and just brushed off the story from my mind and focused on what was happening next. The executioner I saw before was done sharpening the axe, he swing around the axe to make sure it was ready. I realized he was too much of a challenge for me to take down if I had to, just to save my life and escape. But that could be suicide. The horse thief guy barely made it out of here alive and they killed him. There were many options running through my mind, I do not know which the best one was. I just want to get out of here.

One guard steps in front of the lined prisoners scanning each of use, randomly looking to see which one will be first. The guard walks up to the line, glaring into each person. Then when he got to between me and the male Nord, his attention went to him. He grabs him by the arm pulling him out of the line to the front. This person that I don't even know was the first to be executed. I looked to the side a bit and saw the town's people gathering around to watch. The guards had to maintain space between them so they were not so close to the prisoners and the execution.

The guard placed the Nord in front of a tall stone that had many deep scratches and blood stains all over, and in front of that stone was a wooden box. The Nord placed himself down on his needs and his chest leaning down on the stone, where only his head is hanging on the other side of the stone, and hovers over the wooden box. He closed his eyes tightly. He knew that it would be all over quick.

The executioner stands next to him holding up his axe in position. He slowly hovered the blade on the back of his neck for a ready point. The axe is raised up quickly and then drops down with a heavy blow, slicing though the skin, flesh, and bone. The severed head drops perfectly into the wooden box, the rest of the body drops to the side. I shut my eyes when I saw the massive amount of blood pouring out of the body and head.

The guard took the body and threw it to the side and the box with the head inside was removed, most of the box was soaked in crimson colored blood. I was terrified of the scene of the decapitation. My reactions made the female officer attention drawn to me.

"Next prisoner, the Imperial girl right there!" She pointed out to me.

I was taken by the arm, and thrown into the center, right next to the executioner. They placed me in front of the stone. I looked down and saw the blood of the previous person, and many blade marks that made the stone looked to beat up by all the executions. The executioner picked up the axe as he waited for me to get into position.

There was a sudden deep screeching sound coming from the distance, sound like it was coming from the skies above, and there it was again. For about three times the noise was heard. Everyone around was looking up and around each other, finding out where it was coming from and what it was. Whispering conversations spread among everyone questioning about the mysterious sound was, no one had a clue. I've heard it as well, thought I don't know what it was either. It was something like I've never heard before. I couldn't tell if it were creature or natural sound.

"What was that sound?" Someone asked.

"Never mind what that was, just continue!"

My heart was beating rapidly that I couldn't even breathe or say anything. I need to escape this somehow. They waited for me to get in place. I bend down on my knees, and lied down on the stone, the blood had stained on to my face and cloths a bit. As my view is staring down, I can see the wooden box perfectly. I turned my head to the right for a moment where I can see the sky clear grey, out in the distance I see another tower of the guard house. Then I see the executioner begins to ready the axe in to position. I wanted him to make the move, then I'll try to make my own so I can get out of here, hopefully everyone else gets out as well.

That strange sound happened again, but it was much louder like it was getting closer. It must be a creature, a huge one, but what was it? I saw some of the soldiers running towards where they heard the sound, they were certainly curious to see what it was. The winds slightly picked up, and then a slight quake shook the ground. Something large was coming, and it must have wings.

Then I finally saw it with my own eyes. It landed on the guard house tower out in the distance. This creature had to be at least one hundred feet tall. It let out that same angry loud roar again. Its skin structure was spiky all over, more likely it had to be scales like a lizard, its skin was dark grayish color, its expression looked so terrifying and the narrow down devilish yellow eyes, the tail was about the size of his own body, and the wings where enormously long when they branched out almost like bat wings. No, it couldn't be. A dragon?

Everyone stopped to hear the loud roar, this time they all saw it with their eyes. The executioner's attention joins in with everyone else. His mind was paralyzed to the dragon that was being seen from the distance. The execution was being interfered with the presence of this creature.

"By the eighth, what is that thing!" Someone from behind yelled out.

"It's a dragon!" A terrified woman called out.

The town folks shout in fear trembling away back heading to their houses for safety. The Imperial soldiers ran closer to the tower where the enormous dragon glaring down at everyone, noticing the guards are lining up with their only long range weapons which were bow and arrows. They ready their bows, but before they could even make the first shots to the creature, the roar sound again was louder than before, nearly bursting out our ears, it was terrifying. The dragon takes off from the top tower, spreading its wings wide, aiming down as its mouth opens and breathes out a massive range of fire. The fire lighted up the appearance of the small village like a candle, destroying almost everything in its path.

As the first fire attack almost nearly reached me, which could have killed me, I ran with the other prisoners trying to get to a safe area inside somewhere. No one paid no attention to the prisoners or the execution anymore, their focused was now to evacuate the people living here and fighting off the dragon, if that could be achieve. Now the prisoners, soldiers and town people were mixed up in a huge crowd. The Imperial Legion general called out to his men to keep the town people to a safe location, and to fight the dragon. Everyone was confused. As for Ulfric Stormcloak, I didn't see him at all, and he didn't even get his head chopped off. I'm not even sure if he's dead or alive.

I saw one guard in front of me ran towards a tavern, he opened up the door and yelled at anyone that was around to get inside quickly. I had to run inside, there was no other choice for me or anyone. I know at least I may have my chance to survive today. That dragon, I cannot believe this was happening.

The guard closed the door shut after he felt a few people have got in already. Then a huge fire ball almost comes raging inside to the door. He closed it fast before anyone and himself was burned badly by the fire. Locking the door making sure it was secure for now.

"I can't believe it!" The guard shouted in terror. "That was a dragon!"

"Dragons haven't been seen in hundreds of years!" An unknown male Nord added to the guard's comment.

I leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath and focus on what's going on, knowing that I have to get out of here, but without getting myself killed out there. The screams of people crowding over the dragon's angry rage were loud from the outside. The men and women out there might be not enough to take it down.

I happened to be standing right next to the same young soldier that asked my name. He looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"You're lucky you didn't lose your head today." He said to me.

"Maybe another day." I replied.

"We can't stay locked in here. That dragon won't stop until everything and everyone is in ashes." His attention went to me. "I can help you, if you want to be free."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"We'll have to go inside the barracks. Down in the prison is an old underground path, which will lead us into the mountains. It's the only option, but at least we'll be safe underground."

That didn't sound too bad. "That will work."

"We'll have to get out to the back door, come on." The soldier ran passed the others as I follow behind, as the other people chosen to stay behind and not face their terror from outside.

Getting past the fires and corpses from outside will be the first challenge, but I want to survive this. Criminal or innocence did not matter to this soldier at this moment, getting out a live was the goal. The soldier opened the door slowly, peaking his sight through checking to see how it was. It was deadly out there. It was only in a matter of minutes this town will burn down to death. The dragon was still out there, and a few guards remain desperately fighting it off, it was no use trying to help them. If we did, we'll suffer the same fate.

"Stay close behind me! The barracks is just right over there!" He point out to me. I see the short tower up on that small hill. It looked like it was about two hundred feet away.

We moved from the tavern's back door, to outside again in the bloody dead zone which it was already. I made sure I stood close to the guard while we ran around from left to right trying to avoid from being in the dragon's sight. The main thing was not to be sighted by it, if we were, it's all over.

Many corpses from every angle of the road was tainted, the air mixed with blood and fire, it was a hellish combination. The skies were grey and clear no more, orange and smoke filled the air, making it hard for everyone to breathe and continue their defense. It was hopeless to help and fight as I saw the Imperial soldiers struggling to keep their bows steady to get a perfect aim, but the dragon constantly hovering over the town breathing more and more fire out.

It was some kind of destruction I had never seen before in my life. I wanted to look up to the sky, but I couldn't. I felt that it would draw the dragon's attention to me. It was hard to run fast, these cuffs were slowing my pace down. Hopefully I'll get these things off because I've had the slightest feeling that I may run into trouble soon where I would need to defend myself.

"Ralof, you bastard, get out of my way!" The soldier yells at the blonde Nord that I met on the carriage. I saw that he was free from his binds and he had a weapon in his hand already bloodied up from kills. Gods, right now it looks like both men want to kill each other.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You can't stop us!"

"Fine! I hope that dragon will take all of you to Sovengard!"

He let Ralof go, and that was the last time I saw him. We finally made it to the barracks, the soldier and I hurried inside before the dragon had noticed us when it landed right in front of the tower. The dragon made a loud scream again and breathes out fire. Damn, it was the closes I have been to the creature.

"Finally made it." he sighed.

He checked on me to see if I was in one piece, I was, thank the gods. I bend down a bit breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I was close to passing out outside because of the smoke fumes and the adrenaline rushing through my body. He noticed that the cuffs were still around my wrists and were irritating me.

"I'll get those off of you." He takes the batch of keys out and looks for the key that matches to unlock handcuffs. They were gone. It was a relief that my hands were free again.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm Hadvar by the way," he finally mentions his proper name. "You need armor and weapons, look around and search this place quickly. I'm sure there's something for you to use."

I went over to the storage chest that was in front of the first bed I saw, and then I checked inside the other chests to find some useful gear and weapons. An iron long sword, it didn't look too bad, it was good enough to use for now. No time to be picky. There was some light armor lying around that was used by the Imperial soldiers. I guess I can use those. They fit just fine on me as I quickly strapped on the armor while Hadvar was waiting on me. I can tell by the concern on his face that we'll be heading into trouble down in the prison.

"I think I've got what I need." I swung the sword. It has been awhile since I've been in a fight. My enemies usually underestimate my strength. After all, my father taught me well since childhood. I thank him for it.

"We have to be careful." He warned me. "There may be trouble up ahead. I have a feeling the inmates over powered the guards already. It's going to get nasty."

I knew it. Hadvar ran up to this long hallway leading down to another room, I followed behind him. I reacted quickly when the first person takes a strike at me with her sword. I moved out of the way before I was hit from the blade, I've taken care of her by piercing the sword through the stomach and kicking her off, the body landed on the ground. The other two prisoners, Hadvar had already taken care of them. He stood back up on his feet after he was fallen down with one of them. He finally removes the helmet revealing his face. This man was indeed young with a slim face, short brown hair, and he's an Imperial, like I am.

"That wasn't so bad." Hadvar exhaled.

"You think there are more of them?" I asked.

"Hopefully not. We'll have to keep going, the underground path is just this way."

"That Nord prisoner that you let go, how do you know him?" I asked Hadvar, only because it looked like he was familiar with him and were positive at one point in their life.

"Ralof and I grew up in the same town together. We used to be good friends, before the civil war." He paused. "I think you can guess the rest of the story."

He didn't have to tell me the entire thing. I figured it out in my mind. So Ralof joined the Stormcloaks, and Hadvar joined the Imperial Legion, probably what caused their friendship to diminish.

As for the sides of the war, I'm on none of them. But I have no choice but to protect myself and get out of here. I follow right behind Hadvar as he told me to. The place was a mess with blood and dead bodies of inmates inside the cells. It must have been a nasty fight down here in the prison between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion. All the cells were completely empty, no one left alive or behind.

"Gods, it's such a massacre down here." I said.

"It's only going to get worst." Hadvar added on. I'm not sure if I should agree with him or not. Or maybe he means by worst, is that there's a dragon amongst us.

As we reached the end of the long hallway leading down to another room, this was a different room. It had to be the torture room for the prisoners. Up against the wall where hanging cells, about four of them, two of them had a dead corpse inside which looked like they were freshly killed.

We ended up in a slightly closed in space of a small cave. I don't know what could be down here, but we better keep our guard up, any living creature could be living down here. Hadvar slowed his pace down a bit, crouching down low walking slow on his feet as I did the same. Something had to be up a head. We hide ourselves behind this large rock that covered our view of the small open space which we had to pass through. He felt there was something there sleeping. He gave me a signal to stay quite as a large brown bear was sleeping on the ground just a few feet ahead of us.

"It's sleeping. But we have to get through." Hadvar said.

"I wouldn't take the chance, not without killing it first." I whispered.

He presents a bow and a few arrows to me. "You think you can take it down?"

"I'll do it." I took the bow and arrows from him. I drew my sword away first before I had the bow ready in position, but first I had to get more close to the target. Since the bear was sleeping, it made it a lot easier. Hope it doesn't wake up before I could even kill it.

I approached slowly making no sudden loud sounds with the steps, my arms reaching front and back as I had the arrow in its place. The bear woke up. I released the readied arrow and hit it in the side. I drew out another arrow, and once more until it was dead. I looked over my back to Hadvar and signal him. He got up ran quickly in front of me, so he can lead on.

"I think we're almost out, I see an exit just up ahead."

I sighed to myself, thank the gods.

We made it to the end of the long passage way, leading to the outside. It was clear afternoon already, yet the fumes of smoke and blood from a mile away was still strong. Throughout the distance incomes the dragon again, flying away from the destroyed town. Hadvar and I hesitated and stayed down low. We waited for the dragon to pass out of our sight, and watched as it few heading north, to somewhere else.

"Helgen is finished." Hadvar sighed. "I hope some people made it out alive. We should send out a warning. Other holds in Skyrim will be a possible target for that dragon."

I had to agree with him. "People out there are not properly equipped to fight dragons in this era."

"Then we'll figure out a way. Might be impossible during the war between the Stormcloaks and the Legion is still going on."

I looked back to Hadvar. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

He smiled at me. "Don't mention it."

"So where are we going now?"

"We're going to Riverwood. My uncle is a smith there. He'll help us."

I continued to follow Hadvar. I wondered if this were a dream or not. No, it was real. We live around dragons now. There seems to be no place safe in Skyrim. My only hope right now is to trust this man that helped me escaped. Yet, I still cannot get the sight of the dragon out of my mind. I still cannot remember how this all started.


	2. Aid To Riverwood

**Chapter 2: Aid To Riverwood**

I made it out alive from Helgen. I had to say if it wasn't for the dragon interrupting the execution, I would have been dead. It was hard to leave the rest of the others behind like that, but my survival was to live through the day. As for now, the dragon is still out there.

It was becoming dark outside of the wilderness of Skyrim. Hadvar said we were almost to Riverwood. He had mention that his uncle is a blacksmith there. Once I get there, I really can use a bath and new clothes and armor. Everything I'm wearing reeks of blood, dirt, and smoke. I also can use a good meal to fill my stomach. I have no idea how long it's been since my last meal. Gods, I'm so exhausted.

We were just a couple minutes away by foot from the small village. I can see the gate walls of the town and two guards right up front. They were Whiterun guards, I can tell by the yellow and steal armor that they were from the city. They looked at us and didn't suspect anything wrong with us, and let us through the village.

There were about five houses standing, one of them was a tavern called Sleepy Giant Inn. This one other house across from the inn had a smelter and a forging work area outside the house. That had to be Hadvar's uncle's place.

"Uncle Alvor."

I see an older looking male Imperial at the work table, he looked tired from working on armor and weapons all day, and his apron was dirty from the work of steal and fire. Hadvar went up to this person, he looked at him and put down his work hammer on the work table. He smiled at Hadvar and gave him a welcome hug.

"Hadvar, what are you doing back here?" His uncle asked him. "Aren't you on leave from—"

"Shh! Keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should talk inside."

Alvor looks over Hadvar's shoulder and sees that I was traveling with him. "Who is this?" He asked.

"It's okay, she's a friend of mine." Hadvar sighs. "I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside."

It was more comforting to be inside a warm house, better than being thrown in prison. I think Alvor was nice enough to let me inside the house, that was because I was a friend of Hadvar. Well really, we are just acquaintance, but I trust this person enough, I owe him for helping me earlier.

I sat down on a chair at the table. The table was covered with fresh cooked food and freshly picked vegetables and fruits. The small house smelled of stew and well cooked meat, it was a satisfying fragrance which was making me so hungry and want to eat something badly.

Hadvar and Alvor sat down to my right and left side of the table. I heard some footsteps coming from the basement stairs, I see this woman that entered up to the top room. She had to be the wife, Hadvar's aunt maybe. She looked to see who Alvor brought inside the house.

"What are you doing here Hadvar?" She asked.

"I knew you were going to ask me this." He sighed. The woman joined at the table with us. She layer her attention on to me, I felt uneasy again with people who didn't know who I was.

Hadvar cleared his throat, before he introduced about me. "Alvor and Sigrid, this is Saiyuri by the way." They looked at me for a moment as I nodded a bit.

"Now then, boy?" Alvor spoke. "What's the big mystery? What are you doing here? You look like you lost an argument with a cave bear."

Hadvar sighed. "I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We just came from Helgen. The town was attacked by… well a dragon. I don't if anyone else made it out alive."

"A dragon? That's ridiculous! You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Alvor's eyes widen up as if he didn't believe what Hadvar said.

"I was there. Your nephew helped me out of the town alive. Right when we escaped, the dragon flew up north a while ago." I had to step into the conversation to support Hadvar's story.

"That explains what I saw earlier, flying down the valley from the south... I was hoping I was wrong about what I thought it was... Will it come back?" Alvor asked.

"Can you help us? Just give us a place to stay and stock up on things?"

"Yes of course. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Alvor looked at me. I smiled briefly as a sign of thanks.

Few hours passed, it was the middle of the night already. I just had a refreshing bath from the nearest lake that wasn't too far from the village. I went back to Alvor's house feeling better little by little. It wasn't much he could provide, but it will do for now.

I sat at the same chair I was sitting earlier when we talked to Alvor. There was a bowl full of this hot stew that was freshly cooked. I picked up the wooden spoon next to the bowl and started eating. I didn't realize how extremely starving I was. My stomach must have gone a few days without eating. I finished the stew about in a matter of minutes, probably the fastest I've finished.

Right across from me, I had no idea that Sigrid was keeping a close eye on me. I had some negative energy coming from this woman. Ever since I came here a few hours ago, she had her attention locked on to me. I tried not to let her presence bother me so much, there were other things that I had on my mind, like the next dragon attack and finding out what exactly happened to me before I got transported as a prisoner. The last thing I can remember was that my town was attacked by a strange cult, and somehow I'm alive after all of that.

Sigrid walked up to the table and sat in front of me. Maybe it would be polite of me to thank her for the food. Well just to get on her good side for a start, since we really haven't spoken to each other yet.

"Thanks." I said.

Sigrid nods. "Only because my husband was nice enough let you stay."

"I appreciate your help." I honestly said while I finished the last amount of the stew, placing the bowl back on the table. "You need help with anything?" I was only asking if she needed help washing the dishes or doing some other house work. I didn't want to make myself look useless to this family.

"No." Sigrid hesitated. "I'll do everything, thanks."

I stared down and nod a bit. At least I offered. I got up from the table and turned around as I was about to head to the empty guess room that was next to the fireplace.

"You know, you are pretty." Sigrid said right behind me. I had no idea why she said that. I looked at her puzzled.

"What?" I whispered.

"I said you are pretty, I'll give you that. I just want you to stay away from my husband." She snarled.

I laughed a little to myself. I don't know what this woman is thinking, whatever it is, it's not like that. I've had no interest in her husband Alvor. Sigrid obviously is one of those easily over jealous women. Right now, everything became awkward. I went to the room and closed the door behind me. I dropped my body down on the sleeping rags and shut my eyes tightly. Finally I can sleep in peace. I wonder if I'll have nightmares tonight, wondering if I will ever see tomorrow.

* * *

"Saiyuri!" I heard a voice coming from a dream calling out my name. Wait, someone was waking me up.

I opened my eyes. Hadvar scared me a bit when I didn't realize he was shaking me to wake me up. I must have been in a deep sleep. My eyes felt weak, I wanted to shut them again, but I can't right now.

"What time is it?" I asked. I got up from the floor kicking the sheets off of me.

"It's almost 6. Listen, my uncle wants us to report to the Jarl of Whiterun, and request aid to Riverwood. The dragon could possibly attack here."

"I'll go to Whiterun."

"Are you sure?" Hadvar asked me.

"Your family may need you here. I'll go and talk to the Jarl. You've done me a fair favor getting me out of Helgen."

"I can't stay too long. I have to go to Solitude and report to the General that I'm alive."

I understood that he couldn't stay with his family. Even though he's alive, he must continue to fight the war. "Good luck to you."

"You should join the Legion, you fight pretty well for a young Imperial woman."

I laughed. "Joining a military never really interested me." I can never see myself part of one. I only fight well because my father once was a famous Arena gladiator in Cyrodiil, and he taught me everything before his strange disappearance a few years ago.

Hadvar smiled at me. "Why not? Come on, you'll be fine."

This man was persuading me. "Hadvar, I'll think about it."

"I understand. It's not easy to go from being executed by the Legion one day to joining up the next."

Well it's not even about that. I honestly felt that it wasn't my war that I should involve myself in.

I quickly gathered my new armor and weapons Alvor laid out outside for me to chose from. They were all brand new and forged to perfection. I made sure I had with me a long sword, bow and arrows, plenty of them, and two daggers. It was enough for me to defend myself with.

The way to Whiterun was just down the river. It wasn't too far for me to travel to. Gods, it's been a few years since I've been there. I wonder how much has changed.

As I walked down the road, I saw a farm just up ahead of me. Then I heard some kind of commotion of a fight nearby. I saw three individuals in armor, one with a bow and the other two with swords. They were fighting a giant in the middle of the garden near by the windmill.

I reacted quickly and rushed over to them. It looked like they needed some help killing that giant. I approached to the knees of the giant and strike my sword into it a few times. The other two warriors noticed that I joined the battle. The continued the fight, but then the giant's large club made a swing, almost knocking down the black haired male Nord down. I took an iron dagger from my side and toss it into its right eye, making the perfect shot. The giant had trouble concentrating on its sight. The young Nord woman with the bow shot her last arrow into its chest and then it collapsed to the ground. The ground shook from the weight being dropped.

The woman with the bow came up to me. I saw her face first thing. She had long brown hair and green war paint across her face, which was shaped like bear claw marks. She had the most beautiful and slightly revealing Nordic armor.

"You handle yourself well." She compliments me.

"Thanks, I notice you were having difficulty." I said to her.

"You could make for a decent shield-sister."

"Shield-Sister?" I had no idea what she meant.

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions?" She asked me.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Well, if you want to join, it's not for me to say. Find us in Whiterun and talk to Kodlak Whitemane. If you go to him, good luck."

The three Companion warriors walked ahead from me and ventured somewhere else they had to take care of other wild beasts and creatures I assumed. I thought to myself maybe I'll think about joining them after I speak with the Jarl. I've heard many stories of the Companions, and how they've been around for over five hundred years. I noticed the woman wished me luck on joining. Probably there's some kind of test I'll have to pass through first, I assumed.

Enough about that, I continued to the gate of the city entrance. A guard in Whiterun's guard armor approached me before I could even get to the doors.

"Halt! The city is closed with the dragons about. Official business only." He said to me.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." I told him.

"Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better go in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." The guard directs me. He and another guard opened up the gate doors for me to enter in. I guess the Jarl of Whiterun is aware of the dragon. But wait, the guard said _dragons_, could that mean there's more than one?

I walked through the city when I entered in. I had almost forgotten how big this city was. It has been a while since I've been here in middle of Skyrim. It was still the early morning, and the streets were crowed with people, markets and stores were already open for business, the usually daily chores from people. I kept walking and looking around, everything seem to be normal for now. The people here didn't seem too afraid about the dragon attacking. They were much more focused on the current civil war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.

The outside of Dragonsreach hasn't changed much. Legend said that this palace once held a captive dragon long ago by one of the former Jarls. That is how the people gave it the name Dragons reach. That was such a long time ago, when dragons were really around in Skyrim. Now days, some people still remember the stories, some are unaware they existed once. But now they're returning?

I entered through the doors of the palace. This is the first time I had ever stepped foot in here. Gods this place is huge. Down the hall was a large fire place in the center, and two long dining tables at the side, up ahead was the Jarl and a few other people that were with him. I could hear them having an intense conversation which is why the Jarl's expression was very bitter.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" The female Dunmer blocked my path immediately. "Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

"I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack, and Riverwood needs aid." I said quickly.

She gives me a dark look. "Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Then come, the Jarl must speak with you personally." The Dunmer lets me through.

"Whatever it is, it will have to wait until after I've finished dealing with this dragon situation." Jarl Balgruuf said to me.

"I have come from Riverwood, this is an important message, my Jarl." I said to him respectfully.

"Well. I trust you have something vitally important to tell me. Important enough to interrupt me in the middle of council?"

"Before I arrived in Riverwood, Helgen was attacked by a dragon. The people in Riverwood are paranoid that they could be the next target for the dragon. They request you must send aid."

"So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?

"Yes, and the Imperial Legion was going to cut my head off when it happened." I answered to him.

"Really? But it's none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute. Especially now. What I want to know is what exactly happened at Helgen."

"I'll tell you everything. They were planning to execute Ulfric Stormcloak, but that did not happen. The dragon attacked the town, many people have died. I believe Ulfric and the Imperial Legion General had escaped.

"I had a feeling Ulfric would be mixed up in this!"

"Now that you've heard the story, will you send aid?" I asked.

"I will, I don't want this dragon situation to become any worst." He turns to the female Dumner. "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my lord."

Well, at least the Jarl listened to me. I thought I should stay around Whiterun for a while and maybe find a place to stay for the night. Or maybe I could see about the Companions.

"Pardon me, but did I hear something about a dragon attack that happened?" A female voice caught my attention behind me as I was about to leave.

I looked at her, she was a Breton in light leather armor, and her dirty blond hair was wrapped up in a bun. She gives me a look like she was concerned and wanted to know more about the story from me.

"It was at Helgen, and I was there when it happened." I said to her. She said nothing back to me for a moment, but she wouldn't stop looking into my eyes as if she'd seen me before or something. I really don't know this woman at all. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

She gives me a minor smile. "No, it's nothing. That's all I wanted to know." The Breton woman walks ahead of me and leaved. Gods, that was sort of strange.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update, I've got alot going on in my personal life. ; A ;_ **


	3. The Companions

**Chapter 3: The Companions**

When I left Dragonsreach, I notice that Breton woman was sort of following me down the steps. I'm getting very uncomfortable about this. All she wanted to know from me was about the Dragon attack. She gave me an unpleasant glare, like I was crazy or making up the story, but I wasn't. I don't play those kinds of mind games when many lives of Skyrim are at risk from this crisis.

I walked far from Dragonsreach as possible until I didn't see that woman anymore. She probably took the other stairs down to another alley. I exhaled with relief. Gods, let's hope she's not some kind of spy or worst, an assassin that's out to kill me because I escaped out of Helgen. I stayed hidden around the large statue of Talos just to be sure no one else noticed me. To my side, I noticed the Companions I met earlier this morning outside of Whiterun. They were heading inside a very large and old looking house. I thought that must be Jorrvaskr. I guess I could take this moment to see if I can fit into their faction. There really isn't anywhere else for me to go or stay.

As I walked inside, some kind of commotion from the fighters were just starting up. None of them noticed me coming in yet. They rose up from their seats at the large dining table, and ran to the side of the room, circling around these two young fighters. They looked like they're ready to kill each other. One was a male Dunmer, and the other was a female Nord. I heard the two younglings cussing at each other over something, about who can win a fist fight. The female made the first move and strike her fist into the Dunmer's face. Then the fight started.

I laughed about it in my mind. The others still haven't noticed I was there because they were so into the fight that was going on. Probably it's something normal that goes on in the Companions.

I was greeted by the maid that was cleaning up the tables. She told me to go downstairs if I was looking for a man named Kodlak. I had to assume that's the guy I have to ask about joining. As I went downstairs, I heard a conversation going on in the last room down the hall. An older male Nord was talking to a young Nord. I really didn't know what they were talking about, but from the young Nord's expression it was something serious or personal he was trying to tell him.

"You look lost." The older man caught my attention. "Is there something you need?"

"I was told by one of your Companions that you're accepting new members." I said.

"Master, you're accepting her?" The young Nord next to him asked.

"I am nobody's Master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." He turns back to me. "How are you in battle, girl?"

"I can handle myself." I replied.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas. He will test your arm." Kodlak nods at Vilkas, which he agreed to his request.

Vilkas rise from his seat. "Not here, let's go to the yard." He said to me. I followed him out of the room, and back into the hallway. "What is your name?"

"Saiyuri." I answered him.

"Are you new to Skyrim?"

I laughed at him a little. "I've lived in Skyrim all my life. I just never had the perfect opportunity to explore enough of it."

"Well, you will when you're here. But that's if you're good enough."

Did he really just say that? I laughed at him again. "You're doubting me already?" I asked with a smile.

"I am not. Besides, you're in good shape. I can tell you have skill with the blade."

We made it outside to the yard that was located in the back of Jorrvaskr. There were tables and chairs, and down the two steps was a large open space for practice. A few of the Companion members were outside talking to one another. They noticed me and Vilkas were approaching to the center. I guess they usually know when someone's new here.

"The old man said to look at you." Vilkas holds up his shield. "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

I took two steps up to him with my sword striking the shield with everything I had in me.

"Come at me. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."

Vilkas reacted to my second and third hit, and almost lost his balance. I guess he was surprised how strong I was. If he didn't block, I would took a good slice out of his shoulder.

"Good enough for you?" I asked.

He nods. "Pretty good arm you have there, but let's see how quick you are." He unsheathes his sword and takes a swing towards me, but I stopped his blade with mine before it could hit me in the arm. Gods that was close. He could at least tell me he was going to do that.

"Aren't you going to warn me first?"

"In a fight, there are never warnings." He said as he makes another strike, I quickly dodged to the left side.

"You didn't say _this_ was going to be a fight!" I dodged another strike of his. Damn, he's much too good like I am.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you." The Nord continues to taunt me. I laughed about it in my mind. I knew we weren't going to actually kill each other.

"I'm not even afraid of you!" I yelled.

Vilkas steps back and runs with his blade up high towards me again. As he was close enough, I quickly stepped to the side and trip him with my foot, making him miss and fall to the ground. He lost grip of his sword. I guess he didn't see that coming from me. I turned him over on his back and held the side of my blade to his neck. He looks up at me with a shock expression how I manage to take him down like that.

"If this were a real fight, I would have won." I smirked. In which I meant to actually say he would have been dead at this point. I removed my blade from his neck and sheathed it away. I reached my hand down to help him up on his feet.

"That went well, surprisingly." Vilkas breathed.

"So, am I good for the Companions?" I asked.

He nods at me with a minor smile. "You are. That was the first time someone new took me down like that."

I laughed. "Oh, don't feel bad about it. At least I didn't kill you."

Vilkas stared deep into my eyes with a frown. He couldn't reply to what I said. I was only testing to see how far he would talk back to me. But it looks like he has a soft spot for women.

"Let's go back inside. I'll tell the old man you've made it in. My brother, Farkas, will give you a room, and introduce you to the others." He said to me.

We went back inside Jorrvaskr and just in time, his brother Farkas was in the hall. He was one of the Companions I saw outside battling the giant earlier this morning. I stared at both men, they looked very much alike. My guess they had to be twins.

"Farkas, this is Saiyuri. Why don't you take it from here and show her around." He told him.

Farkas smiled at him. "I know, and don't think I didn't saw what happened to you outside, brother." Vilkas made a frown and ignored his brother's teasing, and he walked away to sit down at a table to the corner of the main hall. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

I followed Farkas downstairs and he lead me to a vacant room that was already furnished with a bed, covers, a closet, a desk and chair, pretty much everything that I need to make myself at home. In this case, I used to have a home and I still don't have a clue what happened to me and everyone else, but I don't mind staying here as long as I'm active in the Companions.

"I hope you'll last a while here." I heard Farkas said to me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"We've had a couple of people drop out and some have been killed for the past few months. This place sometimes could get really empty." Farkas left me alone in my room as I settled down. I joined back with the rest of the Companions afterwards.

There was freshly cooked food already placed on the tables in the center of the main hall. I haven't eaten all day, so I might as well do that now. I introduce myself to a few people and they talked with me for a bit, mostly exchanging small talk about rumors going around about the dragons, and other topics around the area. But I still can't stop worrying about the next dragon attack.

I looked over to my right, and Vilkas joined the dining table and took the seat next to me.

"So Saiyuri, what made you want to join the Companions?" Vilkas asked me. "Why not the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks?"

I finished my last bite on my meal. "Oh gods, them?" I laughed. "It's not my war."

"Aye, but it's everyone else's war."

"I'd rather be in a place where I know politics won't get in the way."

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Vilkas asked another question.

"From my father." I replied. "He was a well known Arena fighter in Cyrodiil."

He became astonished. "Impressive. You should have followed his footsteps."

I smiled and shook my head. "I may be a fierce fighter, but I'm not that competitive." I decided to change the subject, I wanted to know something about him now. "You and your brother look so much alike."

"We're twins, I'm older by 5 minutes. Kodlak adopted us when we were young. Our parents were killed by bandits. This is the only family we have. What about you, your family?"

"My parents fled from Cyrodiil after I was born. My father told me that my mother was caught and killed trying to protect us. I never knew much about her, just only stories he would tell me over the years. We lived in a small town south of Skyrim. Few years ago, father went on a trip towards the Reach, but he never came back."

I never told anyone else this story until now. I usually don't talk much about my parents. Perhaps it's because I never had the opportunity to.

Vilkas stayed silent and reacted so calmly after I told my story. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I know he's alive somewhere."

"For an Arena fighter, I'm sure he is." Vilkas added on. "I heard that you were the one that came to see the Jarl this morning, something about a dragon attacking Helgen. So that explains the cloud of smoke I saw coming from that direction yesterday."

I sighed. "It happened so fast. I'm just glad I didn't get my head cut off."

"So are you involved with anyone?" Vilkas's questioning is going a bit too far. Oh gods, now he's asking me if I'm in a relationship.

"Do you always do this?" I asked him, without answering his last question.

He smirked at me. "Do what?"

I rolled m eyes. "Ask so many questions to new bloods."

"Aren't I supposed to get to know them?" He made a point. Well, I don't know if he's doing that just to charm me or something. Most Nord men I've meet love to do that to women.

The front doors opened up quickly by Farkas, judging from his expression it seems like he just got urgent news that was either bad, or it could be good. He went over to the table where Vilkas and I were having a conversation.

"Irileth calls for us." He said. "And she wants to see you as well."

Irileth? I think he mentioned the female Dunmer from Dragonsreach, the one that was trying to prevent me from talking to the Jarl. I was confused why she wants to see me.

"Me, what for?" I asked.

"The western watchtower near the city has been attacked by a dragon. We need to hurry, we'll meet at the main gate." Farkas told us.

I gasped and my eyes widen. Oh gods, just as I expected, but I didn't think it would be this soon. My biggest concern is that I'm wondering if the Companions or the guards of Whiterun are even properly equipped to fight a dragon at this age. They haven't been around in years, and now they're returning to dominate among us, but how?

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update. As a reminder, I'm currently working on two fan fics at the same time, and didn't expect writers block to hit me this hard._**


	4. Dragonborn

**Chapter 4: Dragonborn**

I heard Irileth shouted out to everyone that was around. Everyone seemed prepared with their weapons, but I can see in their eyes that they were nervous more than I was. These guards have never seen or fought a dragon before. I haven't yet to fight one myself.

"What's going on?" Vilkas asked.

"A dragon just attacked Western Watchtower." Irileth answered. "We need to get there fast and help."

Most of the guards gasped, thinking that it was a suicide mission to throw their selves out there in front of a dragon. I didn't like this at all. They just don't understand. If we don't do this, Skyrim will be in much serious danger.

"No, you've got to be kidding me." A guard said out loud.

"I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" Irileth said directly to the guard then to everyone else. I can tell this Dunmer knows what she's doing, at least she know what needs to be done. "Let's go. We need to get to the western watchtower before it's too late."

No one made a move to step out from the group, from the looks of it. We had no choice but to involve ourselves into this uncalled for battle. On the Brightside, there are more of us, about eight fighters to take down a dragon. I just don't know how the dragon's abilities are, might be a challenge.

"So it must be the dragon that attacked Helgen?" Vilkas randomly asked me.

"I think so…" I said to him. I closed my eyes tightly then open them quickly to pay attention to the group as they start to walk away from Whiterun to get to the western watch tower.

What worries me, how many of us will die after this, and I don't want to make myself one of them. It really doesn't bother me when people put their lives in danger to save others, but at least they knew it was for a good cause. I'm willing to do the same, but I just don't want to die anytime soon. There's a side of me that I live to fight, fight to live. Now I'm sounding like my father.

As the group I was traveling with to the watch tower, the strong scent of smoke covered the air, as we got closer the fumes became stronger. Then bodies of dead Imperial Legion soldiers appeared on the ground, many of them burned to dead, some had body limbs missing. Gods, the dragon must of tore them apart and consume them. It was a disturbing scene around the watch tower.

"Let split up and look for survivors." Irileth commanded. "No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here."

Everyone spitted up solo, looking around on their own. They all seem scared and paranoid. I didn't want to feel that way. I focused on looking at the corpses to see if any of these people still had a pulse, most of the ones I've seen were obviously gone. There was no way they would have survived deep burns like that from a creature. I was beginning to lose hope in finding anyone that was still alive.

"No, get back!" A guard came out of the tower. He lost his helmet, and his armor was covered in dirt and blood from the battle. "It's still here somewhere. Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it."

"Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" A guard came up to him a shook him on the shoulders for an answer, but he was still traumatized by the event when his comrades were taken away and killed by the dragon earlier.

"I don't know…" He replied.

There was a strange feeling I had, as if something is around, watching me. I heard a slight wind gust through the air above me, the dust of the ground picking up quickly. As I looked up, my eyes widen as I saw what appeared right in the sky.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

Everyone else was alerted by the dragon's entrance, catching them off guard as it flew down on us making us hit the ground fast before we were targeted. The guards ready their weapons out, the only far range weapon they can use was a bow in this moment.

"Here it comes." Irileth called out. "Find cover and make every arrow count!"

That same roaring scream the dragon let out. I've forgotten how loud the sound was this up close. The scream made most of the fighters terrified, all because this is moment is the first we have ever fought such a vicious creature. The dragon still gliding above us breathing the flames down on the ground, the fires blackened the dirt and the greenery of grass and weeds transformed into ashes by the intense flams. Everyone ran as fast as they can to avoid from being burned, or worst being grabbed by it. One of the Whiterun guards wasn't so lucky, he moved out of the way too soon as the fire caught on to him.

Many arrows being shot into the air were being missed most of the time since the dragon would not keep still enough. I had to keep my distance from the dragon and I was thinking about waiting for the right moment to strike him once he lands on the ground. I need to distract him somehow, that can force him to go after me, maybe he'll land.

I saw everyone heading inside the tower for temporally cover, bad news they were running low on arrows. Farkas, Vilkas and I ran to the tower as we heard one guard screamed out to everyone to hide for safety. I stayed close to the tower entrance with the others as I kept looking for the dragon, I just had to keep my eye on him. I need that moment. Vilkas finally went up to me quickly, looks like he was having a hard time as well.

"How the hell are we going to do this?" Farkas yelled.

"We're low on arrows!" One of the guards shouted right behind me.

"I'll try to distract him." I said.

"What?" Irileth shouted at me as if I was insane trying to face the dragon myself.

"Are you insane!" Vilkas said to me.

I ignored the others when they told me to stay behind the wall. I went out of hiding. The dragon approached right at me where I wanted him to. Finally he landed on his feet to the ground. My god, he was at least one hundred feet tall. This is the closes I have been to a creature like this. I tried to get a few swings from my swords through its neck and face, if possible without getting eaten or badly burned to death. I rolled out of the way just in time before he released the ball of fire at me. The fires bursting out from its huge mouth, I felt the heat and small fire flames on my skin as it blew out close to me. If I didn't move, I would have died there.

From the corner of my eye I saw the others finally got out, and they ran close enough behind the dragon and shot their arrows behind him. The arrows hit the dragons back and sides multiple times. My job was to make sure his attention was on to me, not them.

The dragon released another scream and fire again, I jumped out of the way and I missed stepped and feel over a small hill in front of me. Damn it, I need to get up quick. As I turned around the dragon's face had caught up close to me. Taking the sword swiftly I pierced it into his face, very close to his left eye. His head rose up high as he screamed in pain. I was still holding on to the sword, so he took me with it. I let go of the sword before it got top high up.

The dragon was beginning to be weak and slow from the arrows and being pierce in the face by my sword. It collapsed down on the ground in front of me, shaking the ground a bit because of it enormous weight. I was on the ground trying to catch my breath and realized that it just died. I got up on my feet looking at the dragon.

Something was going on with the dragon's body. And for some reason my body felt strange. The dragon's body started to glow bright white and yellow, the scales of the skin began to decay slowly and fall to the ground. Wait, something else is happening, this strange feeling of power growing inside me. It started flowing through blood and veins of my body. Somehow my body was reacting to the effects of the dragon's death. The skeleton structure of the dragon was starting to appear, but I was feeling this source of power like no other, it began to burn inside my chest a bit. I dropped down to my knees as it started to burn my chest a little. I was unaware that I let out a minor scream. I don't know what's going on.

The aura of the strange power source finally stopped. I was back to normal, though I feel like a different person now. I feel like I've been born again, but more… powerful. I stared at the dragon's corpse and it was completely decayed, all was left was bone and scales of the creature. I was still resting on my knees on the ground catching my breath. The others walked up to me slowly. They must have watched the whole thing; I can see the shock expressions in their eyes as I stared back at them. They check to see if I was still alive, but they notice something about me that did changed.

I had this strange feeling that I knew some kind of language. This language is nothing I've known, it was like I've already know how to speak and understand this language. I knew the words, meaning, and translation from the top of my head. How was that even possible just a few minutes ago?

One of the guards approached to me as I stood up slowly to my feet again.

"My god…" He whispered to me. I looked at him, then to everyone else. I felt uneasy with the glares like I've done something wrong. "You are… Dragonborn."

Dragonborn? My eyes widen as I heard the term was called onto me. Dragonborn, the old legend of the dragon slayer that can absorb a dragon's soul and use the power of dragons called Thu'um known as shouts. No, this is insane. I can't possibility taken its soul and consider myself a… Wait I did, the dragon's body. I stared back at it once again, just bones and scales. I did slay it and taken its soul.

"Dragonborn?" I whispered to myself.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still were dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"I don't know what happed." I was still in a minor shock and confused about what happened to me. I fell somewhat like a different person now. Then again, this shout power I feel inside me. I think I know one at least. How in oblivion did I obtain this shout? I kept saying it in my head over and over again. It's some power meant force, push… _Fus_ was the word I said many times in my head.

"If you really are Dragonborn, like out of the old tales, you ought to be able to shout. Can you? Have you tried?"

I thought I should try it and see if it's true. I walked a few steps away from the group, and faced them. They waited for me to summon a shout at least once just to see if I am really a Dragonborn. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the power of the word inside my mind. I felt something that told me I can use this shout right now. I open up my eyes again.

"FUS!"

My shout released this minor shock wave of wind, gusting forward, the wave hit the group unexpected. The shout knocked them down on to their backs which they didn't see coming. I had no idea this shout was going to do that, but at least it just knocked them down and no one was hurt. I was even more surprised to myself. I did a shout. I am a Dragonborn.

The group got up slowly from being knocked down. I didn't know if I should apologize to them, maybe I should at least. I notice Vilkas in the group was constantly staring to me like he was concern about something, maybe me becoming a Dragonborn seemed to be bothering him. I should talk to him later about this.

"That was shouting, what you just did! Must be. You really are Dragonborn, then..."

"I didn't know I could do this." I smiled to myself, I was so amazed.

"Well, you can shout now. You couldn't before, right? That can only mean one thing. You must be Dragonborn."

The guards kept talking amongst each other about the old tales of the Dragonborn, and how this moment could be sign from the gods. I didn't pay much attention to their conversation. I was still confused from all of this. I looked at Vilkas and Farkas, they still couldn't stop keeping their eyes on me. I wondered what's going through their mind right now about one of their Companions being the Dragonborn.

I stared down at the fallen dragon remains again. There was something different with this one. The one that appeared in Helgen was much larger, and it was much darker from what I could remember. Judging from the skeleton structure, this dragon was smaller. Before I killed it, its skin and scales were much greyer.

"This wasn't the one." I said.

"What?" I didn't see Vilkas approached right next to me.

I shook my head. "It's not the dragon that destroyed Helgen."

"We should let the Jarl know the dragon is dead." Farkas suggested.

* * *

We made it back to Whiterun, after passing through the main gates, something shaking beneath the ground, the sky transformed into grey, sounds of thunder roar through the air and ground. It was a strange experience like no other. The entire city felt this power and became spooked of it as it appeared out of nowhere. I looked into the sky and didn't see a dragon what I expected it may be, but it was not.

"Dovahkiin!" Then this deep voice shock into the ears loudly. I heard it clear.

The voice of someone in the sky. That voice spoke in that same language I knew. It was strange how I understood it. It was a message. Someone somewhere had summoned me. Why me? It was gone, so fast, everything returned to normal. The towns people's minds were paralyzed, no words couldn't describe this experience.

"Did you hear that!" The guard was shocked by the thundering voice in the sky.

I didn't really have a definite answer to what that was. "I have a feeling it's someone… calling me."

"That voice?" Vilkas asked. I nodded to him.

"It was in that language, this strange language that I know how to speak. I don't know how to describe it. I…" There were just so many things running through my mind.

Farkas interrupted. "You shouldn't worry about it now, you'll get your answers. Let's just go to the Jarl first, he might know something."

I thought how I am going to explain this to the Jarl. Would he even believe my words about the guards calling me a Dragonborn? Farkas and Vilkas walked with me to Dragonsreach, and half of the others that were with me, including Irileth. They were witnesses to the dragon being slain by me, and be become this Dragonborn.

I approached to the Jarl, I saw him stood up quickly from his thrown. "I heard the dragon outside, is it dead?" Balgruuf asked.

"The western watchtower was badly under attack, but the dragon is dead." I replied.

"There's no question about that. It was a mighty deed. You've earned a place of honor among the heroes of Whiterun. But there must be more to it than that. Did something strange happen when the dragon died?"

I was astonished that Jarl Balgruuf asked me this. I have a feeling he might know something about what happened. "Well, it's hard to explain. It turns out I'm… Dragonborn."

Jarl Balgruuf give me a deep glare. "Dragonborn?"

"After I killed the dragon, I absorbed its soul. And I am able to do a shout." Though I have no idea how I obtained that word of power.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

"Greybeards?" I've never heard of them before in my life.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar. They are masters of the way of the voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

It was just as I thought. I knew that strange thundering sound was some sort of calling for me. "What do you think they want from me?" I asked.

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the voice. The ability to focus your vital essence into a thu'um, or shout. There's no refusing a summons from the Greybeards. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your power."

I sighed to myself. Perhaps this is a sign from the gods. I still cannot believe it, but why me? I know there's more behind this Dragonborn and the Greybeards story. I may have to go to their summons to find out.

"High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place." The Jarl continued to talk. "Very disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even notice what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before."

"Maybe they will notice when I go see them." I said. Though I can't make it a promise.

* * *

I don't think I will be able to sleep the same way again, now that I see myself a different person. This is not a curse. It's a gift, an important one. All this time I can't believe I was Dragonborn. So my life is beginning to go further into danger, more than ever I suppose. I'm not sure about this being destiny, I never believe in it. It's a path I thought I should avoid getting myself into. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow by meeting the Greybeards that summon me to them, but I have to. As the Jarl said, only they can teach me about my Draonborn powers. They will have all the answers that I'm looking for. I hope tomorrow's meeting would turn out well.

The members of the Companions I met earlier didn't bother me as much. I knew they would somehow talk among themselves behind my back of me having these powers, its either honor or jealousy. I don't care much for fame and glory. As I walked up the stairs out of the living quarters into the main dining room, a few members were still up this late at night.

I took the nearest seat that was closes to the fire that was located in the center of the room. I knew no one here, no one to talk to for now. I just sat down quietly, gazing into the flames of the warm fire.

"Did you ever know all of this time?" I heard Farkas's voice behind me. Gods I didn't see him there.

I shook my head. "I never pay any attention to the legend of the Dragonborn. Dragons, the stories were children tales to me when I was a child."

"So you're the one." I heard a voice. I turned around to see that same women I meet outside of Whiterun and told me about the Companions. "I didn't think you would join us this soon. I am Aela by the way." She said to me.

"We were just talking about you, new blood, and of course Dragonborn. You have my welcome. I saw you training outside with Vilkas, you've proved me wrong the moment I saw you stepped into Whiterun."

I laughed. "I didn't know some of you were taking a peak earlier."

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" She asked me.

I smiled a bit. I can't believe she asked me that. "I don't care for boasting."

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about you."

Of course, I'm not the type to brag about my level of skills. Well, it's been a long day, I should really go to my room and sleep. I might have to wake up early in the morning to travel east to Ivarstead. As I walked down stairs to my room, Vilkas stepped out of his room that was next to mine.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"Not really." Vilkas replied.

"What, you can't sleep?"

"No, I just thought I should check on you." Vilkas approached to me very close.

I took a step back slowly, but trying not to make it obvious that I wanted him to stay away from me. I needed my space. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I said.

"I've heard the others talking about you. You shouldn't listen to them."

"I know…" I released a sigh. "I know I'm not a freak." I walked to the door of my room, and stared back at him. "I should sleep now, it will be a long journey tomorrow."

* * *

**_I know it's another late update, but thanks to those who are coming back to read this fan fiction and the other ones. My updates will be a slow pace because I'll be working this summer._**


End file.
